¿Qué es Amar?
by Addict Livre
Summary: ¿Tienes a tu esposa embarazada? Si la tienes ¡Huye!- Si no está en ese estado, puedes respirar tranquilamente no estarás al borde de la locura. -Me dijiste gorda- dijo horrorizada, haciendo un gesto dramático mientras se acariciaba la pequeña panza y se alejaba.


Saludos! esta es mi primera historia Kristanna, me encanta esta pareja son adorables.

Espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

_**¿Qué es Amar?**_

"_Nadie te dirá que es el amor. Tú tienes que sentirlo para saberlo Y si por amor se sufre también se goza, después de todo… Amar es amar"_

**Capitulo 1 Manías**

Digamos que el embarazo es una etapa de vida en que toda mujer, sufre ciertos cambios de humor y antojos que volverían loco a cualquiera alrededor de ella. Mientras los meses pasan, su organismo da un giro de forma relativa, que transita de la más grande felicidad a la horrible tragedia o inclusive a una ira máxima.

_¿Tienes a tu esposa embarazada?_

_Si la tienes ¡Huye!_

_Si no está en ese estado, puedes respirar tranquilamente no estarás al borde de la locura._

* * *

Kristoff solo podía dar vueltas en círculos en el inmenso dormitorio. Una vez más lo había sacado de la cama, solo porque había comentado que necesitaba un poco de espacio todo era culpa de esos condenados cojines que interferían entre él y su esposa.

-Me dijiste gorda- dijo horrorizada, haciendo un gesto dramático mientras se acariciaba la pequeña panza y se alejaba.

-Cariño sabes que no quise decir eso, solo dije que necesitaba espacio- explico con cansancio, mientras señalaba varios cojines que se interponían entre los dos.

La pelirroja lo vio con el ceño fruncido y se cruzo de brazos.

-Ahora te atreves a decirme que necesitas "espacio" – Bufo molesta, arrojándole un cojín acolchado en forma de corazón.-Hubieras pensado eso convenientemente, antes de hacerme esto - señalo su barriga con estruendo y su llanto se vio venir.

El rubio reprimió una carcajada y se acerco a ella.

-Acepto mi responsabilidad por "eso"- cariñosamente se aproximo a su vientre abultado, se agacho y le dio un beso virtuoso.

Anna soltó un alarido de sorpresa y se calmo.

-Lo siento- Dijo llorosamente y se abrigo a su fiel esposo entre sus brazos- Sabes que estoy muy sensible

-Eso significa que los cojines se irán- confirmo victorioso, arrojando la mayoría.

Ahí vino otra rabieta, la pelirroja se sobresalto.

-¡Nunca! Los cojines se quedan, ese es mi favorito ni te atrevas a lanzarlo- Hizo un mohín de molestia, al ver como arrojaba su posesión más preciada.

Kristoff observo con odio ese cojín era su enemigo, tenia forma de conejo sonriente y con las mejillas sonrojadas, ese siempre lo había despojado de su preciado sueño.

-Kristoff- grito exasperada, viendo que él hacía caso omiso- Regrésame a kristoforo- su molestia aumento al ver su amado cojín en el suelo.

-¿Kristoforo? Combinaste mi nombre con esta cosa- gruño molesto, mientras veía a la manzana de la discordia prácticamente carcajeándose a su espalda.

Anna se levanto de la cama haciendo una rabieta, mientras se agachaba con delicadeza levantando sus cojines.

-Hoy no duermes aquí- Proclamo mirándolo furiosa.

-¿Qué?- el no daba crédito a la final todo había terminado así, había sido arrojado de su cama.

¿Donde se había ido su adorable esposa?. Quizás había sido consumida por su futuro hijo y que se compadecieran de él ya podía escuchar su rabieta.

Aun faltaban 4 meses y su esposa un día lo consideraba el esposo más dulce y al otro el malvado hombre que le había hecho "eso"

-Se me antoja un helado de chocolate con durazno- se volteo adormilada, mientras se abrazaba a su cantidad masiva de cojines.

Kristoff Suspiro profundamente seguido de una almohada.

-Un antojo exótico querida, lamento decirte que no hay durazno- recito riendo entre dientes, al ver un puchero formándose en los labios de la pelirroja.

-Consíguelo cariño- ordeno con una sonrisa radiante y haciéndole señas para que se aproximara.

-¡Es de madrugada!- grito exasperado, agarrándose de los cabellos.

-¿Qué esperas? tu hijo espera alimento, ya esta pateando pidiendo a gritos comida-bufo exasperada tomándolo de la mano y colocándole en su vientre abultado.

Kristoff sintió ternura al sentir a la pequeña criatura moverse con elegancia, aunque tuviera esos cambios de humor tan inigualables la seguiría amando, Le acaricio la pequeña panza con amor y se dispuso a salir a la búsqueda implacable del durazno.


End file.
